


Taking Care of Dean

by TobytheWise



Series: 2019 KinkBingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Warming, Daddy Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Dom Benny Lafitte, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Spanking, Sub Dean, Subspace, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Benny and Castiel take care of their boy when he comes home carrying too much tension. The stresses of the day fall away as Dean gets gently put into subspace.





	Taking Care of Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikuhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/gifts).



> Luke: Can I get some Daddy Kink and desperate Dean and sexy kinkiness??  
> Me:..... oooorr..... I could do some hurt/comfort and some super sweet subspace?? Yeah. Cool....
> 
> Hope you enjoy friend! <3 
> 
> Written for Luke and also for kink bingo, prompt: Daddy Kink

Dean treks along towards his front door, his shoulders slumped and head down. His mind is racing, filled with all the things he’s done wrong today, replaying every word he could have said differently. He lets out a sigh as he opens the front door. Dean follows the sound of the tv to the living room, finding Benny lounging on the couch.

Dean’s shoulders tighten further when Benny looks up at him with a smile. Fuck. Dean knows what he needs. 

“Benny Bear?” 

Benny’s face changes, understanding lighting up his eyes. He holds a hand out for Dean, beckoning him forward. Dean quickly stands between Benny’s open thighs, the tension in his body slowly falling away as Benny caresses the back of his thighs. 

“Do you want me to take charge, baby? Need to let go for a little bit?”

“Yes, please.”

Benny pulls Dean forward, kissing his belly gently before pushing him back. “Lay across the arm of the couch, hands on the cushion.”

Dean’s body thrums with anticipation as he does what he’s told, his ass up in the air for his Benny Bear. His fingers grip the couch cushion as he hears Benny step up behind him.

“You’re always so beautiful, Dean,” Benny murmurs, running his fingers down Dean’s back until they land on his ass. Dean shakes his head, biting his lip so he won’t say something he’ll regret. “Hmm,” Benny hums. “It’s one of those days, huh?”

Benny carefully pulls Dean’s pants and boxers down, helping to free his feet from the clothing. The cool air makes his skin prickle with goosebumps, a small shiver crawling up his spine. Benny’s big hands knead his ass cheeks, squeezing hard before pulling the globes open and exposing his hole. 

“You ready, handsome?”

Dean lets out a little whine before clearing his throat. “Yes. Please, Benny. Need it.”

A loud crack rings through the otherwise quiet room as Dean’s left cheeks stings from the smack. Benny doesn’t pause and let Dean adjust, he spanks Dean over and over, his ass deliciously burning. Dean’s not sure how long Benny spanks him but by the time he stops, Dean’s feeling looser, the constant buzzing in his brain reducing to a quiet hum. His body relaxes against the couch as Benny kneels behind him. 

“So good for me, Dean. So good for us. We’re so lucky to have you,” Benny whispers against one of Dean’s cheeks, his whiskers rubbing against the red, irritated skin. A lubed finger gently enters his ass as Benny continues to whisper soft praises. 

“Thank you,” Dean sighs as he sinks further into the couch, letting Benny do as he wishes to him. His body feels deliciously floaty as Benny’s fingers him open. 

“Stand up, baby.”

Dean slowly gets himself upright. He stumbles like a newborn deer but Benny is there to hold him in his big, strong arms. Benny sits down on the couch and guides Dean carefully into his lap. With a knee on each side of Benny’s hips, Benny helps guide Dean down onto his cock. 

Dean lets out a little whine as that huge cock begins to fill him. His hole stretching, accommodating Benny’s girth until finally his ass sits directly in Benny’s lap. His own dick lays soft between their bellies but Dean doesn’t care about that. His pleasure is in Benny’s hands right now. The only thing he needs to worry about is keeping the dick in his ass warm. 

“Such a good boy,” Benny whispers against Dean’s ear, rubbing up and down Dean’s back. “Let’s take your shirt off, baby.” Dean gives a little nod as Benny pulls his shirt over his head. He’s naked and shivering but his Benny Bear takes care of him, draping a blanket around them. 

“Thank you,” Dean whispers before burying his face against Benny’s neck. He kisses Benny’s throat gently before sighing. He finally feels content, put in his place, the heat and irritation of his asscheeks a constant reminder. 

Benny turns the tv back on, watching it over Dean’s head. He completely ignores Dean unless its to tell him to squeeze around his cock. As he lays against Benny’s chest, Dean drifts. He’s not asleep but he’s not fully awake. The stresses of the days are gone. The only thing he needs to do is exactly what his Benny Bear tells him. 

Dean’s not sure how much time passes before Benny’s soft voice is pulling him back. “Baby?”

“Mhmm?”

“Let’s get you turned around.”

He tosses the blanket aside as Benny holds Dean’s hips, helping him turn around so his back is against Benny’s chest. Dean reaches down and quickly guides Benny’s cock back into his ass, not wanting to feel empty any longer than he needs to. 

Dean sucks in a sharp breath when he finally opens his eyes and sees Castiel standing in front of him, a small, sexy smirk playing on his lips. Benny grabs behind each of his knees and pulls his legs over each of Benny’s legs. He’s side open, showing Cas exactly how he’s stretched open around Benny Bear’s dick and Dean’s cheeks heat with embarrassment being in this position. 

“What a beautiful thing to come home to,” Cas murmurs, his eyes racking up and down Dean’s body. Dean’s cock, which up until now laid soft against his thigh, jerks with interest. 

“Welcome home, Cher,” Benny says, his breath tickling the side of Dean’s neck. “Our boy here needs us to take his mind off his day.”

Cas hums as he step up between Dean and Benny’s open thighs. His hands run up Dean’s stomach, over his chest until they land on Dean’s cheeks, tilting his head up so their eyes meet. “Is that so, baby?”

Dean lets go completely, whimpering at the dominating touch and look of lust in Cas’ eyes. “Yes, Daddy.”

Daddy’s eyes darken as the words leave Dean’s lips. One of his hands trail down Dean’s throat and Dean shudders, his hole instinctively tightening causing a groan to leave Benny. All three of them are connected through Dean right now and the feeling blankets Dean, centering him. 

“What are you thinking, Cas?” Benny asks, kissing along Dean’s shoulder. 

Daddy’s fingers move lower until they’re gently touching his rim where it’s stretched around Benny Bear’s dick. Dean lets out a moan as his body lights up, arousal slowly growing. Where before, Dean was content to lay there and take whatever they were planning on giving him, now he lets out a low whine, pushing his hips down greedily. His dick slowly begins to fill. 

“Hold still, handsome,” Benny Bear murmurs, holding Dean’s hips still. 

“Please,” Dean begs, his wide eyes staring down where Cas is now on his knees. “Please, Daddy. Need it.”

“I know what you need, Dean,” Daddy says as he pushes a finger beside Benny’s cock. 

Dean groans as his hole stretches further. It feels so good but he wants more. Needs more. He lets out a needy whine, his head turning towards Benny Bear’s face, pleading silently with his eyes. Benny Bear lets out an amused huff before bringing one of his hands up to Dean’s face. 

“Here you go, sweetheart.” Dean opens his mouth, greedily taking in two of Benny’s thick fingers, sucking them with fervor. He closes his eyes in bliss, not even noticing how Daddy is fingering him open even further. His tongue plays with Benny Bear’s fingers, wetting them before sucking them in deep. He loves this. Loves feeling filled and at their mercy. His mind is blissfully blank except for the pleasure they’re giving him. 

“So beautiful like this, Dean,” Daddy says, his voice husky with lust. Dean wants to shake his head, disagree, but Benny Bear’s fingers press down on his tongue, holding him still. Benny Bear’s other hand comes up from his hip to play with nipples. 

Dean whines around the fingers in his mouth as his nipples begin to sting, his ass stretched impossibly further with Daddy’s fingers. He’s overwhelmed, dick dribbling precome all over his belly. 

“Please, Daddy. Please, Benny Bear,” Dean mumbles around Benny Bear’s fingers. 

Benny Bear begins nipping the side of Dean’s neck, no doubt leaving a mark. Dean is panting around Benny’s fingers by the time Cas finally stands up. Dean watches with lidded eyes as Daddy covers his dick with lube. Daddy hoists Dean’s leg up onto his elbows before gently feeding his cock to Dean’s stretched hole. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean yells around Benny Bear’s fingers as he stretches to accommodate both of their cocks. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Daddy pauses, pulling Benny Bear’s fingers from Dean’s mouth, replacing them with his tongue. Dean sighs into the kiss, his body going slack against Benny Bear’s chest. He’s relaxed enough that Daddy easily slides all the way in. 

Dean’s head flops back against Benny Bear’s shoulder as Daddy begins to move. It’s all so overwhelming that Dean can only hold on for the ride. His dick rubs against Daddy’s abs with every thrust, smearing precome all over between them. 

Benny Bear’s lips and teeth connect to one side of his neck as Daddy does the same to the other side. Dean’s lips part in a silent sob as his body lights up with overwhelming pleasure. It’s too much and he can’t hold himself back anymore. “Oh shit,” he cries as his balls draw up tight and his cock throbs. 

“You gonna come, sweetheart,” Benny Bear whispers right into his ear. “Gonna come like the good boy you are.”

“Yes,” Dean mumbles, his eyes shut so tight that tears begin to prickle around the edges. “Gonna come.”

“Such a good boy for us,” Daddy whispers. “Always so perfect. Always making us so happy and proud.”

Dean lets out a whimper at the praise, letting it wash over his skin like a caress. “Please.”

Benny Bear somehow wraps his hand around Dean’s cock and it’s all over. He comes with a cry, painting his and Daddy’s stomachs with cum. After that he’s not sure how long they fuck him. He closes his eyes and drifts. 

When he opens his eyes again, all three of them are laid in bed, Dean laying in the middle of them. His ass is deliciously sore and warm with their combined cum. A small smile plays on his lips as two sets of hands caress his skin. He feels so loved, so treasured, so wanted. 

“I love you,” he whispers, voice hoarse. Two sets of lips touch his cheeks gently. 

“We love you, too,” Cas says with a small smile. 

“And we’ll always be here to take care of you, baby boy,” Benny adds. 

Dean lets out a happy, content sigh because it’s true. They always do.


End file.
